


The Test of Good Manners

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Diplomacy, F/M, Frustration, In-Jokes, Married Couple, Politics, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Sweet, Teasing, Touching, Understanding, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and Amanda endure a frustrating diplomatic conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test of Good Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyallu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyallu/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [rosaxx50](http://rosaxx50.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: _Amanda and Sarek from Star Trek, a moment of perfect understanding_.

Diplomacy was not a natural field for the people of Vulcan, whose carefully cultivated reserve and rationality could all too easily strike members of other species as arrogance, disinterest, and disdain (and in truth, too many of his compatriots did believe themselves superior to those who did not follow Surak's teachings, nor share their various physical strengths), but patience and hospitality were also virtues honed and polished by sun and sand, and Sarek had long since realized how much he did _not_ know: he therefore endeavored to listen more than he spoke.

Occasionally, however, even his patience ran dry.

"If we had taken a drink every time Ambassador Darura and Premier Envoy Tlipf started jockeying for social precedence, I believe I would have died of alcohol poisoning less than six hours into the opening session," Amanda murmured into his ear as the two diplomats in question once again disrupted the Federation's internal trade conference with a petty argument.

"I am beginning to wonder if that might be a preferable fate to enduring another three days of their presence," Sarek answered, letting his lips brush against the delicate rim of his wife's ear.

Amanda laid her hands flat on the edge of the table and widened her eyes in manufactured shock. "A genuine, verifiable joke! Be still my heart."

"I learned from a generous and patient teacher," Sarek said. He touched his fingers to the back of her hand, and stood. The sudden motion drew the attention of the room toward him, away from Darura and Tlipf. "If my respected colleagues from Senita and Akp permit," he said, nodding formally to each in turn, "I suggest setting aside the article currently under discussion and moving on, since it seems we all agree on the basic provisos. The issues between their worlds are perhaps best dealt with on a bilateral basis, when they can devote their full time and attention to the matter."

The majority of his colleagues hastily voiced their agreement and the aide in charge of the viewscreen shifted the display to the next paragraph of the proposed treaty. At the far end of the room, Darura and Tlipf subsided in confusion. "Thank you," Sarek said. "The next point relates to the right of free passage and its interaction with the transport of cargos that are interdicted on some but not all Federation worlds. All in favor of opening the floor to discussion?"

Through their open bond, he could feel Amanda's smile like a hidden spring in the desert.


End file.
